


Itty Bitty Pretty One

by RedScribbler



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: College AU, M/M, With all due apologies to Thurston Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScribbler/pseuds/RedScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurogane is accustomed, if not particularly happy, with his living arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itty Bitty Pretty One

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt: Can I have something KuroFai high school/college related pleeeeeease? 
> 
> What I like most about AUs for TRC is that I don't have to think about the incomprehensible canon ending

For most of his adolescent life, Kurogane had liked to see himself as a person who knew what he wanted, a person who was charge of himself and his actions, and who was not swayed by the behaviour of others.

He was rapidly revising this self-evaluation as his college roommate’s behaviour was currently swaying him in the direction of breaking his wooden practice sword over said roommate’s head.

“Llliiittle, bitty, pretty one! C’mon-a talk-a to meeee?”

Fai, a psychology major, was currently standing bare-foot on his bed, swaying his hips in an obscene fashion, and butchering Thurston Harris’ 1957 classic. 

While Kurogane would begrudgingly admit that Fai had some talents, singing was not amongst them. 

He mercifully stopped his caterwauling but it was only so he could engage in a far more enraging activity: bothering his roommate.

“Kuro-rin! You’re back!” 

He bounded off the bed, and Lord knows what he would have done if Kurogane hadn’t held him at arm’s length with the sword. He didn’t seem too fazed at being at the business end of the weapon.

“How was training?”

It was a relatively innocent question and Kurogane relaxed from his defensive posture and made to sit on his own bed.

“The same as always,” he huffed, throwing down his kit bag, “No-one in that damn gym even knows how to hold a damn sword, never mind fight!”

It was frustrating. Kurogane managed to hand in every one of his assignments on time, keep up with his training, and hold down a part-time job in the campus’ security office, yet no other student in the kendo club seemed to bother their ass to even memorise the correct forms! 

During his classes in high school, everyone had been so dedicated, so focused. It had a challenge, hell, it had been fun! Here, it only seemed like the reason anyone did anything was for the bragging rights. He hadn’t had a proper fight in months, and frankly it was driving him ballistic.

Wrapped in his own thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that Fai had planted himself beside him on the bed. He had that damn smirk on his face as well. The one that said Kurogane was about to get teased for about the nth time that day.

“Do you ever think, Kuro-chan, that you might just a bit too tough for a crowd of business majors and their pumped-up egos?” 

Out of nowhere, Fai suddenly grabbed his upper arm.

“I mean, look at those biceps, they must look like weeds next to you. You’re scary enough without a weapon, you must be a terror in a fight,” he mocked.

“Go screw yourself!” Kurogane barked, smacking Fai on the head with the sword and shoving him away. “Christ, are you drunk or something?”

Fai sat on the floor for a moment, seriously contemplating the question. Then he nodded.

“Little, bitty bit.”

Kurogane moaned aloud. His roommate was bad enough sober.

“Oh well, that’s just wonderful, isn’t it? I suppose you were at Arashi’s place?”

Fai’s classmate Arashi was notorious for his weekly dorm parties. They consisted of as much sex, alcohol and anarchy as expected of college students, and were always boisterous, destructive affairs. At least, that was what Kurogane had heard. He had never been invited. Fai fit right in with that crowd, of course.

But he was shaking his head.

“Nah, I wasn’t in the mood this week. So I decided to wait up for you!”

Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

“And you drank as you did that?” 

“Everyone has their hobbies, Kuro-puu. Besides, it was one beer, I’m fine!”

“...can you even stand up?”

Fai tried his best, he really did. After a minute of observing his pitiful struggling, Kurogane gave in and hauled him to his feet. Unfortunately he only did with one arm and the sudden jerk made Fai stumble and fall. Typically, he landed on his roommate. 

They bounced on the bed, and before Kurogane could push him off, he took his hands and twined their fingers together.

Kurogane glared at him for a full minute before speaking.

“You’re not drunk at all, are you?”

“Umm, nope.”

“And this whole thing was just a set-up to get on top of me, wasn’t it?”

Fai grinned winningly and winked.

“Got it in one!”

“YOU’RE A SWINE!”

“Oh, Kuro-chi,” Fai cooed, pressing closer to him, “You don’t know the half of it~”

And then he kissed him softly and no more words were exchanged for quite some time.

Kurogane wasn’t sure how this whole thing had started, but for the last several months now making out with his roommate had become a common practice. It always happened at night, it always took place in their room behind a locked door, and they never spoke of it. Hell, Kurogane was still fairly certain he was straight. Of course with his tongue down another man’s throat and his hands running all over his torso, that might have been something else he needed to evaluate. 

Occasionally, when one of them had just completed a particularly tough essay or the exams had just finished, their movements would become more heated and their nights would be spent in a haze of sweat, skin, soft bites and condom wrappers scattered on the floor. 

While he gained physical gratification and some much needed stress relief, Kurogane wasn’t entirely sure what Fai got out of it.  
He was a popular guy. He could probably bed anyone he wanted, male or female. Instead, he spent his time with an anti-social workaholic who mostly wanted to strangle him during daylight hours. Whether Fai was just using him or actually wanted something more committed, (Which if Kurogane was honest with himself, didn’t sound half bad.) he wasn’t sure.  
But for the moment, they worked. 

And when he woke up tomorrow morning, before it was business as usual, before they went back to being grumpy old Kuro-rin and his bothersome roommate, there would be soft-sun-lit kisses and a mess of blond hair to bury his face into, and the world would seem a little less frustrating.

And for those few moments snatched at the end of the day and the start of the next, he knew exactly who he wanted. And who was willing to want him.


End file.
